


【东凯】海河故事

by qingyuan1003



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingyuan1003/pseuds/qingyuan1003
Summary: 【备份】东凯RPS，东未婚设定，破镜重圆。有性爱描写。某天穿越海河的画面突然在脑海里闪过的时候写的 感觉前半段还行 后半段啥玩意儿aco%khos@$&*有时间再修
Relationships: Jin Dong/Wang Kai | KKW
Kudos: 1





	【东凯】海河故事

**Author's Note:**

> 【备份】东凯RPS，东未婚设定，破镜重圆。  
> 有性爱描写。  
> 某天穿越海河的画面突然在脑海里闪过的时候写的 感觉前半段还行 后半段啥玩意儿aco%khos@$&*  
> 有时间再修

rps勿上升真人 东未婚 很俗气的破镜重圆梗

0.  
天津的这个夏天格外炎热。海河穿越整座城市，将它劈成两半，最后又无辜地奔向大海。老一代人都说水边清凉，生在千湖之城，王凯一直颇为认同这个观点，他小时候经常到长江边散步，感受江面上的大风。结果这个夏天却格外反常，晚上出来散步的老大爷都摇着那种最朴实的大蒲扇，只有扇起来的时候才像是江风刮过。树上的蝉聒噪得没完没了，此起彼伏地让人心烦气躁。

这还是王凯第一次来天津。他人生的前二十年在武汉长大，毕业之后顺理成章地留在了北京发展，再后来火了之后都是跟着剧组在全国到处乱跑，一度以横店为家。对于离北京高铁只有半个小时的天津，他觉得与北京大同小异，因此就从未把它列到旅游的范围之内，这次还是跟着整个猎狐剧组驻扎，才有机会来到这座城市短暂地生活几个月。

虽然是第一次来，但是这座城市让他在冥冥之中有种亲切和熟悉感——像是他的家乡武汉，马路从来没有笔直的正南正北，每天出门办事都要在河的两岸折腾好几圈。有一天剧组为了节省成本，把所有过江的镜头都放到一起拍了。他们一趟一趟地开车，一遍一遍地讲着不同的台词，从中午一直拍到下午四点，所有演员，包括摄像师傅和前面拖车的司机都转得直想吐。但王凯还好，恍惚间他回到了他久别的家乡，江边的每一栋房子、每一棵树木都让他看不厌。

那天收工的时候所有人都是恍惚的，眼前还在不断重复着大沽桥的影子。导演也一头大汗，看演员状态不太好，赶忙喊了收工，明天再继续。

王凯钻进旁边的便利店，自掏腰包买了箱解暑的酸梅汤，递给剧组所有的演员和工作人员。他一向会做人。大多数人都笑着接下，三三两两地站在树荫里聊天，等待所有道具收拾完毕。分了分之后转眼间纸箱子里就只剩下了最后一瓶，除了他手上拿着的一瓶，他四下里看了一圈，没有看到老搭档王鸥的身影。

过了一会儿他才看到那个高挑的身影从大楼的阴影背后闪出来。王凯习惯性地帮女士拧开了瓶盖，递给王鸥。大概也是渴得要命，王鸥接过来，迫不及待地灌了一大口，咽下去之后道：“爽。谢谢你的酸梅汤。”

“刚才干什么去了？突然就看不见你人影了。酸梅汤晒了半天都热了，不好喝了，刚才冰镇的才叫爽。”王凯打开属于他的那瓶，随后撇撇嘴。

“有个老朋友，正好来天津了，想约我……不，我们一聚。也是你的老朋友哦。”王鸥随意地擦了一把脸上的汗，笑着眨眼，“你们大概……有几年没见过了吧？”

“谁啊？胡歌？还是涛姐？不对，老胡现在不是在国外么……”王凯摸着下巴思忖道，“那就是涛姐？她怎么突然过来了？”

“涛姐出国度假去了，还问我要不要代购。一看你最近就是没看过朋友圈，她天天刷屏，看得我羡慕死了，”王鸥吓唬似地装作要点他脑门的样子，“来的人，是我师哥……也是你师哥。”

王凯在脑子里搜索了三秒来人到底是谁，一句“我们两个共同的师哥是谁啊”差点脱口而出，随后半是轻叹一声，“……东哥啊。”

“是啊，他正好来天津看一个生病的朋友，听说咱们剧组也在，还有好几个老熟人，就直接杀过来了，正约我明天晚上喝酒呢。你们这是有几年没见过了？每年咱们几个聚会的时候，要么你飘在横店，要么他飘在横店，就没一次都在北京的时候。先说好了，这次你可别又跑了啊。”

“好好好，行，这次我肯定不跑，”王凯脸上挂着几丝苦笑，“除了咱俩，还有谁去？”

“晓然肯定的，我一会儿问问奕君哥的，这都是能在B站上让他们剪出‘三生三世’的老熟人了，估计也会去吧。大家平时都忙，这次也是真难得，竟然在天津聚上了。”王鸥说着便打开微信，敲敲打打了一会儿，把五个人拉了个群。“他们俩都去。东哥订了五点钟的包厢，地址发群里了，咱们明天结束的时间不一样，先收工的就先去，后收工的后去。我看到你通告表了，明天你五点就收工，五点半，要是包厢见不到你人……后天咱走着瞧啊，反正咱‘来日方长’呢。”

王鸥拍拍他的肩膀，转身帮忙去收拾道具，把他一个人留在了原地。

直到晚上收工回到住处的时候王凯还是愣神的。他翻箱倒柜想找啤酒，最后只找到了一罐可乐，打开的时候迷迷糊糊没留神，易拉罐锋利的铁片划破了他的食指指肚，留下一个浅浅的伤口。

靳东诶，靳东。

他很久没有听过这个名字了。

1.  
第二天开工的时间不算早。王凯顶着黑眼圈出现在化妆间的时候惊到了所有人，造型师问了他一句：“凯哥，你昨天这没睡好么？黑眼圈这么重……”

王凯平静地打断他：“还行吧。今天麻烦你多上点遮瑕了，谢谢。”

王凯也知道自己的状态有点差，毕竟昨天翻来覆去地两点才睡着……但为了不给剧组添麻烦，他也在尽力调动着所有的情绪，眼角处因为笑得太假而有点卡粉。今天上午的这场戏是小卉出狱之后，夏远去看望小卉的父母，原本寄希望于能够再见一面，结果却发现物是人非，那个与自己相伴了十多年的女孩就这样决绝地离开了北江市。

他的台词一向不会出任何差错，顺利地过了第一遍之后导演立刻喊了停，把王凯拉到一边没人的角落里，“你今天的情绪怎么了？昨天晚上出什么事了？刚才那遍……我从监视器里看你的特写，感觉完全不在状态啊。”

“抱歉……我的错。”王凯用力搓了搓脸，把眼睛下面厚重的粉底搓掉了一半，露出发青的眼圈，“我好好调动下情绪，咱们……再来一遍。”

第二遍很快开始。这次比上次好了很多，语气、情绪、包括表情都算是到位，导演把几个演员拉到一起，又讲了一遍角色，“凯，你要注意那种介于惊讶和有预感之间的那种情绪，明明知道可能是这样的结果，但还是不愿意相信你喜欢的那个女孩走了……就是那种，不愿意相信的绝望感，也要有。你刚才表情欠了一点，只演出了惊讶。咱们再来一遍。”

王凯点了点头，表示明白。第三遍敲门的时候，里面的演员开门稍微慢了一步，他站在门口，脑子稍微走了下神。王凯突然理解了导演刚才说的那种情绪，这时门开了，他赶紧调动情绪：“……伯母。”

后面过得很顺利。导演宣布这条结束的时候还过来夸他悟性高：“不错啊，终于拿捏到了那种感情，表情很到位。当然我多提醒一句……你别太晚睡，咱们最近天热，累，容易中暑，要不第二天状态也不好。”

“嗯，知道了，以后肯定不会了。工作重要。”王凯微笑着应道。

中间一直到下午的这段时间里，王凯没什么戏份，他一个人坐在保姆车里，无所事事地背着接下来的台词。车里的冷风开到了最大，吹得他鼻子有点痒痒的，总忍不住想打喷嚏。背到心烦意乱的时候微信突然进来几条消息，他随手划开一看，是几个圈内熟人的电影要上了，想让他帮忙宣传一波，带带票房。

他打开微博，转发完例行公事之后点开了许久未进的超话。王凯本想看看有没有对他的哪部剧有任何新评价，结果被清一色的“明天就是kk生日了”“我们小狮子快要过生日了”刷屏，往下又看了几条，去翻手机日历他才反应起来——明天竟然是自己生日了。

一年又一年，红了之后的每一年王凯基本都是在剧组度过，再加上岁数大了不愿意算得那么详细，在他眼里，生日逐渐归于平庸，跟平常出通告的每一天没有任何区别。当然每个剧组都会贴心地记得他的生日，准备一个大蛋糕，然后剧组里所有人都会借着欺负寿星的名义把奶油抹在他的脸上，最后抹成一只大花猫。

王凯倒是也不介意这些亲近，毕竟每年的大部分时间都是和剧组在一起，跟以前的那些老朋友关系肯定是淡了几分。但这样一来，他和几个老搭档的关系变得格外好，比如王鸥，两个人在琅琊榜没有直接的接触，仅仅是听到了对方的大名；结果后来到拍伪装者的时候几个人突然玩到了一起去，都发现彼此的脾气格外合得来，再加之后在各种场合又合作了几次，关系越来越密切。

那靳东呢？靳东算什么？

中戏的师哥？玩得来的朋友？男友，或者……分开了好几年的前男友？

2.  
那天果然五点准时收了工。王凯拿下剧中“江A82818”牌子，换上天津本地牌照，开着剧组的切诺基匆忙赶去。夏天日照时间长，他经过大沽桥的时候阳光正好洒下来，映得整条河道波光粼粼的，仿佛进入了某个神秘的童话世界。

前面好像出了事故。正好恰逢晚高峰堵车，再加上天津多单行线，王凯不熟悉路况，现在想绕行都不知道绕到哪里好，只好跟着前面的车流排大队。为了打发无聊的时间，他拧开了收音机，电台里正在播放着一首日语曲子。王凯仔细听了半天才听出是张学友的秋意浓，只不过是日语版本的——一曲终了，虽然唱的内容什么都听不懂，但他还是被这个版本当中那份凄凉的情感所深深打动。

DJ用和缓的声音介绍道，这首歌叫“行かないで”，翻译成中文名叫“请不要离开”，是张学友那首家喻户晓的《秋意浓》的日文原唱。

王凯突然觉得这首歌很嘲讽，嘲讽的他忍不住想笑，于是伸手直接关掉了收音机，车内重新归于一片寂静。

他和靳东分开的时候，谁也没说过一句“请不要离开”。

本质上，他们都是太骄傲的人，舍不得放下自己的自尊去挽留一个人。

找到餐厅的时候已经六点了，王凯在单行线上又折腾了好一阵子。推门的时候他发现包厢里的人都到齐了，正有说有笑。看到这个人又姗姗来迟，郭晓然半是吓唬式地说来最晚的人请客，结果被坐在最里面的刘奕君笑着打断，说晓然你别蒙他，这次不都说好这次岁数最大的请了吗，王凯赶紧跟上一句，这次就先让给奕君哥了，下次等猎狐拍完的，我在北京请你们。

气氛还算是活跃。几个人聊起了最近在剧组的生活，王鸥主动爆料，说合作了这么多次，还是第一次发现王凯怕高，在拍警察局戏份的时候不敢过透明的玻璃走廊。话说着说着就聊到了前两天的快问快答上，刘奕君笑着说，在被问到谁是在剧中最想成为的角色时，王鸥直接脱口而出“王天风”，说完才想起来竟然串戏了，这部剧里他叫王柏林。

几个人哄笑，王凯接道，你们俩的角色真是相爱相杀了几辈子，从谢玉秦般若，到汪曼春王天风，再到这次的吴稼琪王柏林，都过去了三生三世了，结果还是仇人。

笑完了碰杯之后突然有点沉默。琅琊榜剧组和伪装者剧组都是六年前的事情了，中间掺杂了太多美好和不美好的事情，久远得那些美好都像是上辈子发生过的。王凯用余光瞟着坐在他旁边的靳东，那人笑得一往如常，一口把杯子里的啤酒全闷掉，垂着眼不说话。

靳东在聊天中话一直不多，但条条切中要害。猎狐剧组的几个人都顾忌着明天还要拍戏，喝多了脸会肿，不敢喝太多酒。靳东前些年喝的很厉害，号称在庆功宴上千杯不倒，这两年岁数大了，为了身体健康考虑逐渐也收敛了不少。王凯喝的也不多，今天不是拼酒的场合，他主要是一小口一小口地品，结果到散场的时候头也晕晕乎乎的，不过倒是不影响正常的思考。

饭馆正面临着海河。他们吃完的时候已经将近九点，整座城市暗了下来，炎热的暑气却没有散尽，海河旁边的路灯一盏盏地被点亮。剧组的车没法自己开回去了，王凯打电话叫了代驾，那边郭晓然、刘奕君和王鸥站在马路边拦出租车。

“我们聊聊吧。”很快出租车停到了他们跟前，王鸥自己去了前排，郭晓然和刘奕君都已经在后排等着，王凯一只脚踏进车内，背后伸过来修长的男人的手，按住了他的肩膀。王凯听见自己的心口跟着炸出几朵烟花。

“我觉得……不必了吧。”他拼了命把心里的那一点雀跃按下去，摇下车窗，眼睛直视着那张熟悉的脸，轻声道。

我从不心软，只是……对着你。

3.  
司机被两个人拉拉扯扯的谈话搞得有些不耐烦，催着再不走就不接这一单了。王凯赶紧赔了几句不是，直接下车，让他们三个人先一步离开。

望着排气筒带出一列的烟尘，王凯又好气又好笑，他掏出裤兜里的烟刚想点一根，结果却没有摸到放在一起的打火机，估计是今天拍戏的时候忘在车里了。他用食指和中指夹着烟，向靳东晃了晃，眼睛眯成一条缝，“师哥，没带打火机，借个火。”

一点明灭的火光在他们中间燃烧开来。靳东自己也点着了一支，两个人站在河边吞云吐雾，彼此相对无话。不远处的观光码头仍亮着灯，被刻意做古的游船从他们面前匆匆经过，留下游客的一串欢声笑语。

“最近怎么样？”靳东主动开口。他的那根烟很快就抽完了，烟头被按在垃圾桶处草草捻灭，夜空中只留下了一盏微弱的灯。

不，其实还有两盏，是那双圆圆的眼睛。经历了多少娱乐圈的浮沉，王凯的眼睛还是像初见的时候那样明亮，就这样倒映着一条波光粼粼的海河。

“挺好，就那样。”王凯站得不稳，但脑子还是清醒的。他答得不冷不热，不想给他接下去的机会。

他们错过了太长的时间，连最简单的寒暄都开始生疏。

如果说，王凯有一万种礼节对待不同的人，粉丝、工作人员、后辈、亦或是朋友，大多都能做得滴水不漏，而靳东是他心中唯一的一个缺口——他不知道该用哪一套表情来面对这个人，生疏了又会被说客套，太熟悉的样子他又装不出来。所以他才会刻意躲掉每年的北京聚会，难免尴尬，不如当个陌生人，从此再也不见。

毕竟当时走得那么狠，那么绝。

但是有时候，不是说不想见就见不到的。两人主演的剧轮番占着七点半黄金档，王凯闲下来一打开电视，就能看到这个熟悉的身影，打着领带穿着西服，穿梭在北京或者上海的高楼大厦里。靳东偶尔也会被身边的朋友问起来，最近看那个大江大河了吗，王凯为了宋运辉瘦了好多啊，都快成纸片了。

他们谁也无法从名为对方的网当中逃出来，更何况还有共同好友八百的微信朋友圈。

在一起的时候两个人便十分低调，分手的时候则更加安静。既没有撕心裂肺的“你还爱不爱我”也没有“再也不要提起”，都是圈内人，做人留一线，毕竟日后好相见。

两个人沉默着往上游走，直到看到了不远处的“天津之眼”。游客开始多了起来，三三两两地拿手机查着攻略，所有人都在算能不能在关闭入口之前登上摩天轮。在夜色的掩护下，没人在意这两个一米八多腰细腿长的男人。

靳东突然没头没尾地蹦出来一句，被周围嘈杂的人声遮住了大半：“你知道那个传说么？”

王凯不知道他在问什么：“师哥你说什么？”

“我说，一个传说。”靳东趴在王凯的耳边，轻声道，“传说……在摩天轮最高处虔诚地许愿，这个愿望就能够实现。”

我许的那个愿，是关于你。

4.  
靳东在天津之眼旁边的酒店订了房，顶层落地窗，能够同时俯瞰着江景和这座即将进入梦乡的城市。

王凯在浴室里洗澡，靳东闭上眼睛，听着哗哗的水声，突然想起了他们在上海荒淫无度的那段日子。那段时间虽然同在欢乐颂剧组，但又是彼此间没有任何交集的两个月，他们俩在黄浦江边开了个长期套房，对外宣称住到了朋友家，实则每天鬼鬼祟祟地躲过所有狗仔和偷拍，回到他们共同的这个“小窝”。

后来他们都把那里称作是“乌托邦”。

他们白天是谭宗明和赵启平，在剧组的镜头之间周旋，晚上则是赤条条不带任何伪装的靳东和王凯。王凯有三分像他剧中的那个角色，嗲赵嗲赵，他学到了赵启平说话时候的三分嗲气，却扔了那七分的通透，欲望对他来说不只是身外之物，更是情之所至；靳东有五分像谭宗明，他学不来谭宗明的洒脱，把另外的那五分执著全都留给了这个小师弟。最疯狂的一次他甚至把王凯按在落地窗前，用了最羞耻的姿势——王凯当时都发不出一句完整的话，只剩下了哭腔，混合着一丝求饶的嘤咛，让他硬得不能再硬。

当时靳东脑子里觉得世界在这一刻毁灭该多好，全世界只剩下自己身下的这个人。男人真他妈是下半身的动物，靳东一边想着，一边把自己往深里埋了几分，他满意地听到王凯又半是欲求不满地呻吟了一声。就因为这样一点灭顶的快感，就想毁灭了整个世界。

当然也哄了很久，做完之后他抱着王凯去浴室清理，两个一米八多的大男人塞在小浴室里直不起身。王凯跟一只慵懒的大猫靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，等着靳东给他梳毛——最后靳东的确梳了，梳着梳着又按着他在浴缸里来了一回。

后来王凯直哼哼，你说要是有狗仔在咱们这房间对面安个摄像头，咱俩就都玩儿完了。还拍什么戏啊，混什么娱乐圈啊。

不会的，靳东亲昵地亲了下王凯的额角。天知地知，你知我知，还有这奔流入海的江水知道。

晚上在床上王凯格外乖顺，大概是因为喝了酒的缘故，整个身子一搓就微微泛红，脸上更是烧得跟个苹果一样。靳东一度担心他发烧，腾出一只手摸了摸额头，结果发现冰凉一片，还得到了王凯不满意的哼哼，两条长腿又把他往里缠了几分。

靳东心疼地摸了摸王凯的上半身，他的确瘦了，瘦了太多还没胖回来。他们拍摄伪装者刚睡到一起时候，王凯整个人还是圆润的，稍微一低头还有个浅浅的双下巴，现在一摸恨不得能碰到几根凸出来的肋骨。

“别瞎几把摸了……赶快的，不做就算了。”身下那人又开始用鼻音出气，扳过靳东的肩膀开始不由分说地亲吻他。

在床上来了第一回之后，靳东又把他带到了落地窗前，拉过旁边的单人沙发，掰开他的两条长腿。王凯的身体食髓知味，而人却是想逃开这个羞耻的姿势，往前爬了几步，结果收到了靳东下半身狠狠的警告和毫不留情的一巴掌，嘴里忍不住“啊”地叫出声。

“靳东……你……啊……你他妈……放开……我，放开……啊……”

他没有理会王凯带着哭腔的求饶，整个人变本加厉地擦过敏感点又不直接怼上去，摆明了就是不想让他痛快的意思。

“滚啊……啊……啊，你他妈还做不做。”靳东咬着牙退出了身下那具火热的躯体，肠肉紧致的包裹感让他一度险些失守。王凯一下子失去了支撑点，差点跟一滩水一样倒在沙发上，勉勉强强站住。靳东弯下腰，恶作剧一般地伏在他的耳边低声道，“凯……回来吧，回来吧……我们，重新开始。”

怀中那人毫无表情地怔了一下，随后两行清泪落了下来。

“对不起，对不起……请你不要离开我。”

5.  
第二天醒过来的时候已经是八点了。王凯猛地坐起身，又疼得龇牙咧嘴只能缓缓躺下，他环顾四周，发现这里并不是自己在剧组的住地。记忆只停留在自己跟着靳东上楼的那时候——不过久违的腰疼也说明了昨天晚上到底发生了什么，靳东在床上一向有些简单粗暴，又是掐又是捏的，弄得他身上青一块紫一块的。

床头还摆着一个小盒子。王凯看到上面写着他的名字，便蹑手蹑脚地打开。一对显眼的剑与十字星映入眼帘。

还有盒子里的小纸条——生日快乐。祝你岁岁有今朝。

王凯叹了口气，把表放回原位。

偶尔闲来无事的时候，王凯也会想起他们在一起耳鬓厮磨的日子，完美得好像下凡的神仙。但是没有人告诉过他们故事的最后，下凡的神仙总还是要适应人间的生活。

火了之后两个人都忙，各种片约一部接着一部，都在北京的时间也就慢慢地越来越少。靳东一度邀请他搬过去一起住，被他拒绝了——有段时间王凯真的怕了跟踪的狗仔，他不想让这段感情牵扯到他视若珍宝的师哥。靳东那边听了这个回答倒也没生气，一副淡淡的样子，转眼就进了组。

那段时间他飘在巴黎拍戏，每天除了剧本还是剧本，根本没工夫想还要联系爱人的事情。结果在回北京之后，靳东便搬了家——那天王凯敲了很久的门，打了无数个电话，都没有等到熟悉的身影开门。最后他蹲在门口编辑了一条短信：分手吧。

自然也没有收到回复。

他们都太骄傲，不愿意回头。两个人就这么走散了。

晚上收工之前剧组送来了蛋糕，面对剧组的镜头王凯笑得温柔，低声说了句谢谢然后回答了几个问题。其中一个是“想不想回到从前，想回到什么时候”，他半低着头，很认真地说想，想回到三十岁出头不那么忙的时候，现在很少有自己的空余时间了。在被问到“今年的愿望是什么”的时候，他回答得很官方，足够正经，说希望每一段拍摄都能认真完成，能够有更多好的作品带给大家。

可只有他自己知道，心底里却没由来地蹦出来一句，我的愿望，是想回到从前我们还在一起的时候。

那个人占据了他三十岁的大半段。在一起的时候是他的太阳，离开了之后是他的影子，怎么可能一笔勾销。

采访完之后他主动把蛋糕分给剧组的工作人员，最后还剩大半，王凯也给自己切了一小块，他不敢吃太多，夏天天气太热，吃太多甜的会难受，再加上要控制体重。甜腻的味道在他嘴里弥漫开来。

“你有个东西落在东哥那儿了？”蛋糕没吃两口，王鸥突然从背后拍他肩膀，王凯手一抖差点摔在地上，“他……让我给你的。”

王凯惊讶地瞪大眼睛，一回头就看到了那对熟悉的剑与十字星。他看着面前那双真诚的眼睛，犹豫了一下然后脱口而出：“……他什么时候给你的？”

“就刚刚，你要是跑得快没准儿还能还能追到他。”王鸥看到眼前的人像一阵风一样刮了出去。

王凯仗着人高腿长追得很快，但赶到停车场的时候也没有看到那个熟悉的影子。靳东就像一阵风，把他的心口荡出了几分涟漪，随即又飘向了更广阔的大海。

6.  
这点小风波很快过去。王凯本想托给王鸥让她帮个忙把这块表还回去，后来觉得不好意思再麻烦她，加之他们很快要出国拍戏，便托了经纪人直接转交给靳东的经纪人，说这么贵重的东西自己不能收。

可是王凯没算到，兜兜转转这块表最后还是回到了他的手里，还带着点别的东西。十月的时候他才在国外杀青，又加上各种事情拖了一阵子，十月中旬回国。下了飞机王凯直接朝着家里杀了回去，又是两个多月没回来，不知道积灰积得成一副什么样子。

开门前他被脚下的某个小盒子绊了一下——王凯心想最近他也没怎么网购，十有八九不是哪个朋友送的礼物。再一看日期，竟然就是最近两天的。他暗道一句也是挺赶巧，虽然小区治安做得不错，但就这么扔在大门口，指不定哪天就被邻居顺走了。

快递包装得很严实，王凯稍微晃了一下，听里面的动静像是个小盒子，还有一张票据类的东西。最后果不其然，是那块兜兜转转在他和靳东手里转了几圈的百达翡丽。

还有一张话剧票。

十一月十四号的。

他最后还是去了。

反正也没什么事情，就当放松一下看部话剧了，不看白不看。靳东也只是出品人，不是演员……应该不会去现场吧，更何况上次他偷偷去看也没有被发现。

王凯没跟任何人说过，他去看过靳东出品的话剧，还是偷偷的，说出去能被毫不留情地嘲笑一年。

那天北京已经到了深秋，所有人都裹得严严实实。跟一年多前春天的那次一样，王凯踩着剧场黑灯的时候进去，坐在最后一排靠边的位置，最后在演员返场谢幕时又提前溜走，仿佛从来没有来过一样。剧他已经看过一遍，还是老班底、老阵容，不过上次是在天桥的小剧场，这次是在大剧院，提前溜出来之后纷繁复杂、功能各异的各种音乐厅让他有点眼花缭乱，找不到出口。

“您需要帮忙吗？王凯先生。”

他愣了一下，没想到在外面戴着眼镜、戴着帽子竟然还被粉丝认了出来。王凯一寸一寸僵硬地回头，发现远处站着的是个细声细气的工作人员，他长出了一口气。

“请您跟我来……后台，有人等您很久了。”


End file.
